Love of a Lifetime
by Ria Himura
Summary: AU Kenshin's been searching for Kaoru hoping to find her. Finally he hears word of her. But does she remember the past or even Kenshin...
1. Who is that girl?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is unfortunately not my creation (and it never will be waaaah) it belongs to the brilliant mind of Nobihiro Watsuki. I just enjoy writing stories about his characters. All right you must be tired of my babbling so here goes:9

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter one: Who is that girl?

'Ping' The computer had finished its search. ' I've tried every single last thing I could think of … why is it that I can't find her' Kenshin once again racked his brains to no end. He sat in front of the computer screen hoping that it would give him the answers to his barrage of unanswered questions. He got up and stretched his aching body. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kenshin are you still in there … honestly you've been in there five hours straight you really ought to come out and get something to eat … if not for you then for me please," a young woman pleaded outside of his door.

" I'm coming just one moment Tomoe, " he recited as this was a daily routine for the siblings. ' I'm so lucky that I'm related to Tomoe this way I still love her and Kaoru at the same time ' he pondered absentmindedly as he walked towards the shoji. He cracked his knuckles then opened the door to see his sisters face which normally held upon it a warm kind smile but at this very moment it held a look of disgruntled frustration.

"Really Kenshin it's spring vacation you should be relaxing not studying your bum off and wasting your time in front of that computer screen of yours," Tomoe protested stamping her foot to show that she'd meant what she'd said.

"Well becoming a lawyer isn't the easiest thing in the world now is it dear sister," he said hoping that that being said she would leave this matter alone.

"Uh … well … I … well no it isn't but still even lawyers take time off to relax," she stated matter of factly.

"True but those are real lawyers not law students," he said once again hoping she would drop this subject that was just a bit of a lie to cover up for the real reason he was glued to the computer. Tomoe giggled.  
"You know you'll be one of the best lawyers in all of Japan right," she questioned with her smile beginning to reappear.

"Do you really think so," he inquired back at her.

"Absolutely … I mean come on you're giving up your health just to help other people right," she paused a moment and laughed hysterically then stopped when she saw her brothers face turning the color of his hair, "ok maybe I shouldn't of used those words but … you know what I think it would just be a good idea if I shut up and leave you alone to your studies," she finished and handed him a plate of rice balls and chai tea. Kenshin set the food down and pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Tomoe for always being here for me when I need you"

"Your welcome Kenshin but umm …"

"But what Tomoe"

"I need to breath"

"Oh sorry," Kenshin apologized scratching the back of his head.

Tomoe giggled "Kenshin hun I was only joking now you get to work on whatever it is that you're doing … because I know you're not doing something for school but that was a nice cover up," she said as she left her brother standing there in bewilderment.

'How in the world did she know that … I guess that she will never cease to amaze me' he smiled to himself as he turned into his room to rack his brains even more.

He sat on the edge of his futon and pondered while he ate the delicious food that his sister had prepared for him. Kenshin paused a moment to peer through his wardrobe, he remembered that his sword rested at the back of the wardrobe cleverly hidden under his trunk of clothes. 

Flash back  
Kenshin was browsing through the streets of a crowded mall peering into the windows of shops every so often. When he saw a sign reading Antique swords and Other Artifacts. He walked in and looked around. Then towards the back of the store something caught his eye. He walked toward it. He had finally found it! It was his sword; Kenshin could just not believe it. He took it and walked up to the counter. 

"Excuse me mam how much for this sword," he questioned the young woman behind the counter.

She didn't respond right away as she was eyeing her new customer, "Just one moment please let me go get my grandfather," she sang then buzzed into the back taking the sword with her. She came back after a moment with an old man who Kenshin assumed was her grandfather.

"You want to by this worthless old thing," the wrinkled old man inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir, that I do," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Ok I'll give it to you for one hundred dollars but I'll sell it to you for fifty if you go out with my granddaughter," the old man chuckled.

"Oro?" 

"Gramps I wish that you would stop asking every young man you see to go out with me sheesh," she protested turning pink. She shoved the old man back where he had originally come from then went back to Kenshin.

"I'm so sorry about gramps … so that'll be fifty dollars ok … that thing's been around here ages … you do know that the blade is on the wrong side of that sword right," she asked the redheaded man. 

"Yes I know." He paid and left the store thinking 'Those idiots they have no idea how valuable this sword really is … I can't believe they sold it so cheap!'  
End flash back

He had stuffed himself full of food when he fell into a much-needed slumber.

Unfortunately his slumber was interrupted by a rather loud 'thud' on his bedroom floor. Kenshin looked up from the pool of drool on his pillow to find Tomoe lying there barely moving. He got up to tend to his sister.

"Tomoe what's wrong … are you ok …" he worried looking at her.

"I'm fine it's just there's someone in the living room … I have no idea what in the world he wants … I … I … " she stopped mid sentence and just fainted on the spot. Kenshin knew that she would be safe in his room so he grabbed his sword and dashed out to sort things out with the intruder.

The man was going through the buffet drawers rummaging for something.

"What are you doing in my sisters house you slime," Kenshin said, his gentle violet orbs narrowing into amber slits.

"I was invited in for ohagi and tea, what does it look like I'm doing genius," the man laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke.

"Get out unless you wish to experience unimaginable pain," Kenshin warned drawing nearer to the man.

"What are you going to do with that butter knife, cut a sandwich," the man laughed. Just as soon as the mans laughing had started it had stopped.

Kenshin came down hard on the man, forcing the intruder to his knees whimpering in pain.

"I warned you," Kenshin spat. As Kenshin turned to walk for the phone the man stabbed Kenshin in the ankle with a knife. Kenshin turned back to the man who was now standing and in the blink of an eye used the dull side of the sword to strike upwards on the mans jaw. This time Kenshin checked to make sure the man was unconscious. He walked back to his room and found Tomoe sitting on the edge of his futon.  
She looked at him.

"Is he gone Kenshin?"

"Sort of in a way … I knocked him unconscious."

She looked at Kenshin and studied him for a short moment and looked at his ankle.

"Kenshin you're hurt … I'm going to go call the police and an ambulance," she got up, walked out of the room, and was on the phone in a second.

'She worries too much' Kenshin thought as he examined his ankle 'It's not that bad'.

The police and the paramedics were there almost instantaneously. The police took the man away and the paramedics took Kenshin (against his own will) and Tomoe to the hospital.

Kenshin sat in a hospital gown on a stretcher waiting for the doctor as Tomoe sat snickering in a chair next to him. Ignoring his sisters annoyance Kenshin looked down the hall. Finally a woman came in with a pack of students behind her. All of them carried clipboards and pens.

"Hello there Mr. Himura," she greeted him then turned to the students.

"Always be kind to your patients it makes there stay here a bit more comfortable," as she spoke these words papers began to rustle and pens began jotting down her words. She turned to face Kenshin once more.

"So let's have look at your ankle shall we," she smiled as she instructed him.  
He turned so the perky woman could unravel the bandage and look at the wound. She stood there looking perplexed as she studied his ankle.

"Could you please walk around the room Mr. Himura," she asked kindly offering her hand to help him down. He took her assistance without complaint. As he walked he grabbed his gown so his rear wouldn't be exposed.

"Mr. Himura there's no need to do that we're all medical professionals here," she giggled. He did as he was instructed and let the gown go as he walked. Several female snickers could be heard in the background. The doctor turned to the students.

"Now ladies when you signed up for this course you said that you were going to be serious," she said sternly. A hand shot into the air. 

"Yes Kaoru what is your question"

"Umm I don't think we could've helped ourselves Dr. Lee, I'm sure that you probably thought of laughing yourself when you saw his boxers … I mean they have little swordsmen all over them"

"It is not proper to laugh about anything that the patient has, does, or anything for that matter."

"But …" she was cut short by Dr. Lee.

"That's enough out of you Miss Kamiya please direct yourself to the nurse's station and I'll talk with you later." Kenshin watched as the girl walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that Mr. Himura, it seems that the cut is nothing more than a flesh wound to you … to anyone else they'd be on crutches right now," she finished cheerfully and left the room so that Kenshin could change. He grabbed his clothes and dressed at a lightning speed before Tomoe could say a thing to him. He went out looking for the nurses' station. Before he could find it his sister dragged him home.

"Tomoe you don't understand …"

"Oh I understand all right you wanted to see that poor Kamiya girl get punished for making fun of your boxers … I can't believe you … I never would've thought that my little brother would stoop so low" she finished irritably.

"But I …"

"I do not want to hear it Kenshin"

Some time the next day.

'Aaaah it feels so good to have my aching limbs relax' Kenshin thought momentarily. 'I wonder if that Kaoru from the hospital really is my Kaoru I guess I'll just have to find out … I wonder if I'm eleven years older than her … oh no what in the world am I gonna do' he worried.

The rest of his week flew by with nothing about that Kaoru from the hospital. Kenshin had already gone back to Tokyo and was back at school.  
He was taking notes during class when all of a sudden the bell rang and it was lunchtime. Kenshin never had to look for a seat due to the fact that his best friends were the prettiest girl at school, the football teams captain, and probably the most dangerous weasel girl at school. (Megumi, Sano, and Misao) Nobody ever dared to take their seats knowingly because Sano would beat them to a pulp.

"So Kenshin how was your spring break," Sano inquired while shoving rice in his mouth.

"Uneventful to say the least," Kenshin replied dully.

"Well I heard while you were visiting your sister you fought off an intruder and got your ankle injured," Megumi interjected while eating her salad with her chopsticks.

"How did you know that … I didn't tell anyone at all," Kenshin said spitting out all of his water on Sano.

"Oh it's just the buzz in the med classes … I can't believe that you didn't need crutches or anything … I guess that practicing all of that kenjitsu and kendo really pays off," fox ears popped up as she stared at Kenshin.

"What and you think being on the football doesn't pay off Megumi," Sano inquired looking pissed.

The fur started to fly with the two unannounced lovers. Misao just sat back and began to laugh her head off watching the two argue was just another daily routine for her. After the two finished their quarrel Sano was busy eyeing the cafeteria trying to find a girlfriend for Kenshin.

"What about that one with the pink sweater?"

"No she only dates football players," Megumi once again interjected.

"Hey look at her … the one over in the corner … black hair and sapphire eyes she's really cute … hey ouch that hurt Megumi I didn't mean it that way" Kenshin looked up from his food to see the girl Sano was talking about.

"I know that girl she's really advanced for her age … she's only seventeen … and she's already in sophomore med classes with me … she's second best in the school on our level," Megumi stated matter of factly.

"Who's first," Sano inquired honestly not knowing.

"Me who else you baka," Megumi scolded.

Kenshin put his attention back on the girl sitting at the corner table. When she saw him looking at her she got up in such a rush she left a bag at the table. Kenshin instinctively scrambled over to her table and grabbed the bag. He sprinted out of the cafeteria doors and looked around for the girl. She was nowhere to be found.

Authors random ramblings: I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story so far. I worked really hard on it! Please review once you have read it. It means a lot to me to hear what my readers have to say. You have a voice for a reason use it! Alrighty that's all for now! Bye bye:9 Riasan

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter two: Together at last?

Kenshin searched every inch of the grounds looking for the girl. But nothing was found. Kenshin decided that he would go home and relax it was already the weekend right? Kenshin got home and crashed on his futon deciding that it was the best for his body to get as much sleep as possible. He was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello"

"Oi Kenshin are you coming to the party"

"What party wait what time is it"

"Oh it's about ten thirty"

"Where is it"

"You know that sushi bar that we constantly eat at"

"Yeah"

"Right next to it it's an awesome party … and that girl from earlier the one with the ebony hair and sapphire eyes well she's here too man she's so cute … but she can't compare to you Megumi ouch what was that for anyways Kenshin I hope you can make it bye gotta go my sake is here"

CLICK

By the time Kenshin was ready to go, had gotten through traffic, and found Sano it was already ten fifty. He walked up to Sano.

"So where is she Sano" Kenshin inquired.

"She's over there at that dance game she's been at it all night not a sole has beaten her … not even Megumi … hey you almost beat her didn't you why'd you have to go and smack me like that"

"Well thanks Sano I better get going bye" he left the quarreling couple at the bar. And then headed over to the dance game eagerly. When he got there a song was playing called "Look to the Sky". When he saw her she was wearing a black mini skirt, a red halter-top and heels that wrapped around her delicate pale legs. As the music stopped she came to a halt and gently stepped across the stage to a table off to the side of the room away from the noise and Kenshin seemed to gravitate to her.

"Hi my name's Ken…" he was cut short by the girl.

"Kenshin Himura you're a second year law student and you're one of the best in the school … did I leave anything of importance out" she asked smugly.

"I don't think so … wait a minute what are you doing stalking me"

"No but working in the medical field helps a bit wouldn't you agree"

"Uh yeah I guess it would" he paused and thought a moment.

"So you know all about me and I know nothing about you"

"Gomen … how rude of me you should remember my name though boxer boy … I'm Kaoru … Kaoru Kamiya"

Kenshin's face tinted itself a faint pink.

Just to confuse the girl Kenshin stood quiet for a moment.

"Your drink will be here in a moment" Then the waiter appeared and gave her the drink. She looked at him bewildered.

"So would you want a sip of my strawberry coconut fizzle … it isn't very strong … oh don't look so confused I don't mind sharing I looked at your med records and there's hardly anything wrong with you" she giggled and sipped the drink in a flirty manner. Just as Kenshin was about to speak three larger men came and blocked his view of Kaoru. She sat there calmly sipping her drink eyeing the men.

"Hey cutie you're coming with us" one spat out.

'What now' Kenshin thought pensively.

"What if I don't want to" she said standing up.

"Then we'll just take you"

"Hmm then I guess I'll just have to kick your asses now won't I" The man threw a punch at her she caught it and flipped him over knocking him out unconscious. Then one by one the men fell to the floor with loud thuds. As the last one came tumbling down Kenshin didn't get out of the way fast enough (he was watching the rose use her thorns against her attackers in awe) and the dead weight landed on him.

"Oh my goodness are you ok Kenshin"

"Oro … oh yeah just fine nothing hurt but my own pride … " he finished the statement early as he fainted.

When he woke up it was either early morning or late night because it was dark out and no light was filtering through the open bamboo shutters.

A voice came from the dark doorway as the shoji slid open.

"Good morning Kenshin is my futon comfy" she giggled while she ruffled the edge of her nightgown.

"Oh yeah very comfy … wait a minute your futon"

"Oh don't get all freaked out on me now it's not like we did anything" she said still giggling.

Kenshin got up and felt the cold draft against his bare skin.

"Wait a minute where's my jeans and my shirt" he said beginning to panic.

'Aack I'm only in my boxers thank goodness they're not my swordsman pair' he thought scrambling to get the sheets and wrap them around his waist.

"Oh I washed them for you and they still smell like cherry blossoms and sandalwood … I love that scent" she let the last bit slip out as she reddened at the thought and thanked Buddha for the darkness of the early morn.

'I know' Kenshin thought to himself. There was a long awkward pause between them that was broken by Kaoru.

"Ummm you know I'm going to go and get a bath ready for you … I hope that you like your bath like mine" she said as she scurried out of the room easily getting herself out of her brief awkwardness.

Kaoru in the open air bath area

Kaoru sat on the edge of the hot spring testing the water with her fingers as she leaned in and smelled the aroma of cherry blossoms and sandalwood intoxicate her senses.

"Kaoru are you ok" came Kenshin's voice.

She fell in just enough to get her upper torso wet before she was hoisted upwards. Her body was touching his momentarily before she pulled away. A hand caressed the side of her face. For some unknown reason this seamed all to familiar for her. She placed a hand on his left cheek and caressed the smooth as silk skin.

'Wait I've done this before only his skin was never this smooth before' she thought. 'But I've only just met him how can this be … I know I've dreamt about this … it's all to weird' she went over all of this in her mind quickly as Kenshin examined her expression. All she could do was look into his violet orbs pleading him for all of the answers to her barrage of questions. Kenshin looked into her sapphire orbs with almost all of the same questions. Each of them pleading the other to help their souls ease a little bit.

Kaoru leaned her face more to his until their noses touched. Then Kenshin just out of the blue let his lips gently graze hers for a brief moment as his hands roamed her body every so often.

She pulled away. And Kenshin looked at her studying the ebony strands stuck to the sides of her face and her face reddening slightly her breathing a bit faster.

She flung herself into him and cried.

"Kenshin is that you … is it really you … I remember only bits but I remember"

She cried into the warm loving chest of this caring man as a few solemn tears escaped Kenshin.

"Yes Kaoru it's me"

Author's Random Ramblings: Ok so what do you think? I hope that everyone enjoyed it and please don't forget to review! This just happened to be to good of a place to stop more in the next chapter promise! Oh I got a new nickname it's Kitsune! Hahaha my guy friends gave it to me I'm Japanese and Latin what a mix right? I wonder why they chose that hmmmmmm... Alright thank you much Bye Bye! Riasan

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is unfortunately not my creation (and it never will be waaaah) it belongs to the brilliant mind of Nobihiro Watsuki. I just enjoy writing stories about his characters. All right you must be tired of my babbling so here goes:9

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter three: Beginning to an ending

When Kaoru awoke she turned her head to see if Kenshin was still there.

'Good he should be sleeping after what happened last night that guy that fell on him was over two hundred and fifty pounds' she thought. Kaoru let a content sigh escape her as she looked at her newly found friend. She arched her back in a full body stretch and got up to practice before her students arrived. As she closed the shoji she blew Kenshin a quick kiss.

When Kenshin awoke his eyes were still closed. He patted the other side of the futon … nothing … he stretched his arm out further still nothing. He got up and wandered around the house until he reached a dojo. He slid open the shoji and saw Kaoru practicing kenjitsu alone. He stood quietly until she stopped then collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. He snuck up behind her with god like speed. He patted her on the head.

"I didn't know you practiced kendo and kenjitsu Kaoru"

"Who the heck are you"

"Oro" He fell to the floor beside her and almost hit his head. Luckily she caught him. She sat there quietly stroking his brow.

"Shhh it's ok Kenshin I was only joking" she comforted. Kaoru tilted his head up so she could gaze into Kenshin's violet orbs.

"Huh Kaoru wh…" he was silenced by her lips pressing upon his own. She pulled away gently. Kenshin stood up pulling Kaoru along with him.

"What was that about"

"Oh that I was just practicing that's all"

"Practicing?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow to her.

"Not kissing you … well so what if I was practicing kissing you huh" she attempted to turn the tables on him.

"Umm well … you never were this straight forward I hope you know that"

"Oh trust me I know this now when I want something I always get it" she stated with the look of confidence he had only seen upon Misao's face.

"You know it's a good thing that it's the weekend otherwise we would both be in deep crap with our studies I hope you know" Kenshin desperately tried to change the subject.

"You think I don't know this" she asked.

"You probably knew I just wanted to know what you would have done if yesterday would've been Sunday"

"If yesterday was Sunday I would have … umm left you here resting while I went to school" she finished with her nerves beginning to get to her.

"Oh ok then … hey why don't we practice for a while together ok" he suggested out of nowhere. Kaoru walked up to him and wrapped her rooms around him.

"Uh Kaoru I didn't mean that kind of practice"

"Oh I know that I was just giving you a hug to thank you for helping me practice … hmm looks like someone's mind was in the gutter"

"My mind was not in the gutter thank you" he stated sounding offended. Kaoru pulled away and looked him over. Then snickered a little.

"What"

"Oh nothing … it's just I can't have my new assistant instructor doing his job in his boxers that's all"

"That would be a good idea if I changed wouldn't it"

"I'll go get you a uniform okay" she smiled and scurried out of the room quickly. She was back before Kenshin could turn around.

"Here you go this should fit you well" she handed him the uniform. He started tossing the uniform on as Kaoru gazed at him dreamily. She walked up to him and smoothed out his uniform across his well-chiseled chest. She playfully tugged on one of Kenshin's crimson locks then kissed him until he pulled away slowly.

"Whoa where did that come from"

"Whoops … I guess I got a little carried away … sorry Kenshin … bad … bad Kaoru no baka" she turned on her heel to get her sword and punish herself with five hundred swings until she had her ponytail pulled upon by Kenshin.

"Don't be sorry" he paused then caressed her back. This sent shivers down her back. She stepped away and took deep calming breaths.

'Ha that red-head baka is so in love with me ha (maniacal laughter)' she gloated happily. A hand waved in front of her face.

"Yoo hoo hello anyone home Kaoru are you ok hey snap out of it"

"Oh uh sorry bout that" she fumbled around for the right words. 'Hmm umm change of pace yeah that would be good' Kaoru thought of way to get out of this situation.

"Come on Kenshin we better get to practicing before my students arrive ok" she said and then got him a sword as well.

"Come on Kenshin I bet you can't beat me" she teased.

"Oh I seriously doubt you can beat me Kaoru" he teased back with a mischevious smile. They sparred for an hour until they came to a draw.

"Hey 'pant' that was 'pant' a really good 'pant' workout 'pant' "

"Yeah I 'pant' think you're 'pant' pretty good Kenshin" They stood opposite of each other hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Both sat on the floor then lay on their backs. Their stomachs growling broke the silence between them. 'Blasted stomach must you intrude' Kaoru thought irritably.

"Oops I guess I forgot to feed the both of us … I better go start some lunch" she said and ran out of the room before Kenshin put say anything. When Kenshin had found his beloved she was rummaging through her refrigerator.

"Hey Kenshin could you please get the cutting board out of the cabinet on your left" she asked with her back to him.

"Wait a minute how did you do that Kaoru your back was to me" he said while handing her the cutting board.

"Huh oh that I just sensed you nothing more than that" she smiled at him.

"I have a question"

"And I might have an answer ask"

"Are your cooking skills as I remember them" he asked readying himself to dodge any flying cutlery.

She turned around and looked at him as if she was choosing which part of his body she was going to use as her target.

"You know what Himura Kenshin I honestly would appreciate it if you wouldn't say that, my cooking skills might have surpassed your own by now" she stated smugly.

"Oh really then we'll just have to let you cook then now won't we" he challenged.

"Fine. Tonight we shall be serving steamed eggplant, grilled salmon, and no meal is complete with out rice" she said this statement as if she was a waitress at restaurant reciting the night's menu.

"Ooh sounds good. But where in the world did you learn how to cook that I last remember you couldn't even prepare tofu properly" he teased.

"For your information I learned how to cook from my mother when I was younger" there was a twinge of sadness in her voice that Kenshin didn't notice.

"Speaking of your mother when do I get to meet her and your dad" he asked excitedly. She ignored the question and began to slice the eggplant.

"Kaoru what's wrong did I say something to hurt you … Kaoru" he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around with forced cheerfulness upon her face.

"Oh nothing's wrong Kenshin please I don't need or want you to worry over me okay" she pulled his hand off of her shoulder.

"Something is wrong I know it I've known you too long for you to pull that wool over my eyes" he stated then crossed his arms.

"You never will miss a thing will you Kenshin" she said beneath her breath.

"What was that Kaoru did you happen to say something" he questioned with his infamous eyebrow quirk.

"No it was nothing at all okay so please don't worry" she lamely stated.

"Oh alright … ok if you won't tell me willingly I'll just have to force it out of you" he pounced on her and gently brought her to the ground without hurting her. He began to tickle her and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Okay Kenshin … I … I give up … I'll … I'll tell you … just … just please stop … Kenshin ok get off of me … if you don't I'll … I don't know yet … anyway get off" she ended irritably. He nuzzled the nape of her neck lovingly.

"You know what Kaoru … I still am unable to believe the fact that I've found you … now I have you all to myself" he whispered into her hair. Her entire body gave an enormous shiver not due to the fact he was so close to her but it was what he had said. He got up and hoisted her up with him.

"The answer to your question earlier is … you'll never get to meet them because … because" she hugged Kenshin and cried into his chest. He propped her face on one of his hands and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his uniform. His efforts of wiping away the crystalline drops were useless because more just took their predecessors places.

Authors Random Ramblings: Sorry guys I just had to leave off there otherwise this chapter would be entirely to long for my liking. The next chapter won't be all that exciting either it's lots and lots of explaining. But please don't worry I'll make it a little more interesting than that kay. I promise. Oh guess what everybody I have some really exciting news! I'm getting one of poems published in a book called Eternal Portraits!  I might post it on the sight if Bunny or the Kenshin gumi agree. It's titled He loves me at last. The funny thing is I entered it in a poetry contest and it took me 15 minutes to write! I'm in the semi-finals yeah! (I thought I was just going to get a notice saying thanks for entering sorry.) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review!

Disclaimer: For crying out loud people must I do this every single time? Oh well I guess that I have to. Yes all of it belongs to Watsuki, not me there are you people happy now that you've crushed all of my hopes and dreams? Oh well just enjoy this chapter ok? (P.S. I wrote all of this stuff by hand before I even dreamed about all of you reading it ENJOY!) You know what … oh never mind you guys are probably all tired of me on with the show! Or whatever this thing is I wrote…

Kaoru: Will you shut up already you're driving us all batty beats chibi Riasan upside the head with shinai

Kenshin: Oro? runs over to chibi Riasan and starts treating her wounds Are you ok she doesn't even hit Yahiko that hard

Kaoru: Why you little rat … trying to move in on my man are you … we'll see about that fight cloud appears over chibi Riasan and Kaoru. Riasan goes flying off somewhere

Kenshin: And now on with the show … or whatever this thing is

Kaoru: Not you too!

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter Four: An explanation

Kaoru sobbed for a minute then spoke "I'll tell the story from the beginning … When I was thirteen my mother and father had taken me out to get mother's wedding kimono sized for me for it would be to big for me even at the height I am know … she had given me two things that day her favorite wooden bead necklace and her bridal kimono. She was telling me how important it is that I find myself a husband who would take care of me, or my guardian would find someone suitable if I was unable to. We were on our way out to celebrate … I had just gotten accepted into a prestige pre-med high school. My father came to a halt. I looked outside of the clouded window and saw the figure of a man. He opened my father's door and I ducked behind the back seat hoping and praying to buddha he wouldn't see me and that's when I heard it 'BANG'. My father had been shot. As the man was dragging my father's corpse my mother pushed me out of the car to save me. She kept saying 'I'll get out after you hurry up go on get out.' I rolled out of the car into the mud and watched as they drove off, gun pointed to her skull. I covered my ears so as not to hear the deafening 'BANG'. I sat on the bench of a bus stop, shivering, cold, and soaked down to the bone. A man who was tall, handsome and mysterious found me. I asked what his name was he told me to call him Hiko. He seemed vaguely familiar but nothing registered the way it was supposed to. I fell unconscious and awoke in this house. He cared for me and taught me how to defend myself and as he said 'survive in this cruel uncaring world.' He treated me as his own. Sadly he had to go off on some sort of purification journey and left me here to fend for myself. All I have to say is this I know that someone up there has big plans for me and they didn't intend on me dieing at an early age." She finished with a weak smile then the waterfalls began flowing once more as she burrowed into Kenshin's chest as if to hide from the world. She forgot all about lunch and wept as though there was no tomorrow.

Kenshin put his face in Kaoru's raven silk and spoke "Hush now Kaoru everything will get better … I cannot erase all of the pain you have … that I cannot but someone who once loved me said sadness is beautiful but loneliness is tragical … and since you have me you won't be lonely so there won't be any tragedies we can't handle together" He carried her to her room and laid the both of them down. He pulled her steadily shaking body closer to his in a tight embrace. Once she had cried herself to sleep he got up and put up a sign stating classes would resume as scheduled next week. He took it upon himself to salvage what was left of lunch for most of it had probably been turned to charcoal during all of the commotion. As he flicked off the charred bits of salmon from the grill he gazed out the window as the rain pounded something of a steady beating drum.

"Kenshin" came a scream from Kaoru's room. He dashed to her room at a lightning pace. He stifled a laugh as a quivering lump beneath the sheets jumped then landed with a thud as lightning flashed and the thunder boomed.

The thunder boomed again "Ken…" her scream was stifled by Kenshin's lips pressed upon her own.

"Hush now … who knows what the neighbors will think I'm doing to you if they herd that scream again … it's ok I'm here now to protect you don't worry the last thing I need is you complaining about getting gray hair" he calmed her down momentarily. The thunder and lightning flashed and boomed again and Kaoru practically jumped into his arms then buried her face in his chest yet again hoping that this man would keep his promise of keeping her safe from the monsters of nature that lurked outside her walls. All he could do was sit there stroking her hair until the storm subsided. He buried his face in her hair and was intoxicated by the smell of jasmine. He nuzzled her neck to let her know that the storm had passed them. Her answer was a content yawn as she snuggled more. He moved down slowly and suckled just beneath her collarbone. This was returned by a full body stretch.

"Mmmm … hey you" she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey yourself … do you think that you're ready to eat something" he questioned pulling the both of them up.

"Of course Ana… uh Kenshin … you made lunch all by yourself"

"Yes I did … I hope that doesn't bother you"

"No it doesn't bother me … do you mind if I go take a bath before I eat I have to wash off all that sweat from earlier"

"I don't mind at all … in fact why don't I prepare your bath for you" he dashed out of the room before she could even answer. She changed into her towel and walked into the bath area. She looked around and Kenshin was nowhere to be found. She slipped into the warm steamy bath gently and just as she became comfortable she pulled under the water. She opened her eyes and what she saw completely surprised her. She slapped her intruder then came up for air. Seconds later Kenshin came up as well.

"Oh my goodness Kenshin … I'm so sorry … wait why are you smiling like that …" she soon found out the answer to her question as she watched Kenshin climb out of the bath.

"Why you little … Kenshin Himura you pervert give me back my towel" she got up to go and chase him then immediately plopped back down into the water.

"You know the pain is worth all of this I hope you know" he said sarcastically as he walked to the doorway with Kaoru's towel slung over his shoulder.

"Give that back Kenshin … or I'll … or I'll" she paused 'Or I'll what that baka has the upper hand … how do I get myself stuck like this' she thought.

"Or you'll what if you want your towel you'll just have to come over here and rip it from my hands." He teased dangling the towel.

"That would just totally defeat the purpose of a towel … Please give me my towel" All Kenshin did was shake his head in protest.

"You know what fine if you don't want to give me my towel then you won't get your surprise I had planned for tonight" she said attempting to get his attention.

He opened an eye "Umm you know what I think that the food is burning" he excused himself and dashed out of the room.

She ran to her room and got dressed at lightning speed and met Kenshin in the kitchen. His back was to her when she entered.

"I already set out your food on the table" he said wryly. She sat and waited for Kenshin to sit so that they could begin to eat. She finished eating before he did. She walked around to the sink and set the dishes in it, then she walked behind Kenshin and 'THWACK' hit him upside the head.

"Ouch Kaoru what was that for" he asked rubbing his abused skull.

"That Kenshin Himura was for stealing my towel and attempting to seduce me in the bath … but mainly for stealing my towel" she finished then walked off to her room humming a merry melody.

Author's Random Ramblings: So everybody what do you think? Drop me a review ok? I really do appreciate all of the critique that I get from my readers! What did you think of my mini script under the disclaimer huh? Alright mot much left to say!

Bye bye! Riasan:9

Kaoru: So now you don't talk when you're supposed to bad baka deshi

Chibi Riasan: But I'm not your student … please don't hit me

Kenshin: Aww isn't that cute Kaoru you're training her she's so kawaii

Chibi Riasan and Kaoru stand with mouths to the ground.

Chibi Riasan: Wait a minute how'd I get into these clothes …

Disclaimer: I don't own it at all what so ever

Interlude

Okay hello all of my dear beloved readers! I just wanted to clarify a few things with everyone. Below is a list of vital info you need to know to understand the fic k?

1. Kenshin is currently 19 and Kaoru is 17 which means she's still a minor (this is important in upcoming chapters)

2. Kenshin and Tomoe are brother and sister.

3. These are the pairings Kenshin and Kaoru, Megumi and Sano, and finally Misao and Aoshi. (M+S and M+A will apear in later chapters.)

4. Kaoru's house is very big. Thus she has lots of bathrooms ok.

5. Everyone who's in college at the moment (except Kaoru) is a sophomore (or second year). So Kaoru (freshman or first year) is taking advanced classes.

6. OOCness is spread throughout the story. It's not totally OOC. Yet the characters aren't completely themselves.

7. I'm not the absolute best at grammar and spelling ok! I will make a few mistakes here and there. Just don't kill me for them, please . . .

Well everything included here is important not all is vital. Tee hee hee. If I missed anything you don't understand just drop me a message and I will gladly clarify and update this chapter thing. K ? And another good bit of news my arranged marriage is (thank buddha) cancelled forever. Reason is he tried to er… take advantage of me while I was uhr… intoxicated (alcohol). So my parents said the marriage is off. Now I have a cute little surfer boy all to myself. (Hello six-pack abs of steel!) Alright I hope that Kenshin-gumi isn't mad at me because this little chapter/interlude is a bit short on words.


	2. Together at last?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is unfortunately not my creation (and it never will be waaaah) it belongs to the brilliant mind of Nobihiro Watsuki. I just enjoy writing stories about his characters. All right you must be tired of my babbling so here goes:9

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter two: Together at last?

Kenshin searched every inch of the grounds looking for the girl. But nothing was found. Kenshin decided that he would go home and relax it was already the weekend right? Kenshin got home and crashed on his futon deciding that it was the best for his body to get as much sleep as possible. He was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello"

"Oi Kenshin are you coming to the party"

"What party wait what time is it"

"Oh it's about ten thirty"

"Where is it"

"You know that sushi bar that we constantly eat at"

"Yeah"

"Right next to it it's an awesome party … and that girl from earlier the one with the ebony hair and sapphire eyes well she's here too man she's so cute … but she can't compare to you Megumi ouch what was that for anyways Kenshin I hope you can make it bye gotta go my sake is here"

CLICK

By the time Kenshin was ready to go, had gotten through traffic, and found Sano it was already ten fifty. He walked up to Sano.

"So where is she Sano" Kenshin inquired.

"She's over there at that dance game she's been at it all night not a sole has beaten her … not even Megumi … hey you almost beat her didn't you why'd you have to go and smack me like that"

"Well thanks Sano I better get going bye" he left the quarreling couple at the bar. And then headed over to the dance game eagerly. When he got there a song was playing called "Look to the Sky". When he saw her she was wearing a black mini skirt, a red halter-top and heels that wrapped around her delicate pale legs. As the music stopped she came to a halt and gently stepped across the stage to a table off to the side of the room away from the noise and Kenshin seemed to gravitate to her.

"Hi my name's Ken…" he was cut short by the girl.

"Kenshin Himura you're a second year law student and you're one of the best in the school … did I leave anything of importance out" she asked smugly.

"I don't think so … wait a minute what are you doing stalking me"

"No but working in the medical field helps a bit wouldn't you agree"

"Uh yeah I guess it would" he paused and thought a moment.

"So you know all about me and I know nothing about you"

"Gomen … how rude of me you should remember my name though boxer boy … I'm Kaoru … Kaoru Kamiya"

Kenshin's face tinted itself a faint pink.

Just to confuse the girl Kenshin stood quiet for a moment.

"Your drink will be here in a moment" Then the waiter appeared and gave her the drink. She looked at him bewildered.

"So would you want a sip of my strawberry coconut fizzle … it isn't very strong … oh don't look so confused I don't mind sharing I looked at your med records and there's hardly anything wrong with you" she giggled and sipped the drink in a flirty manner. Just as Kenshin was about to speak three larger men came and blocked his view of Kaoru. She sat there calmly sipping her drink eyeing the men.

"Hey cutie you're coming with us" one spat out.

'What now' Kenshin thought pensively.

"What if I don't want to" she said standing up.

"Then we'll just take you"

"Hmm then I guess I'll just have to kick your asses now won't I" The man threw a punch at her she caught it and flipped him over knocking him out unconscious. Then one by one the men fell to the floor with loud thuds. As the last one came tumbling down Kenshin didn't get out of the way fast enough (he was watching the rose use her thorns against her attackers in awe) and the dead weight landed on him.

"Oh my goodness are you ok Kenshin"

"Oro … oh yeah just fine nothing hurt but my own pride … " he finished the statement early as he fainted.

When he woke up it was either early morning or late night because it was dark out and no light was filtering through the open bamboo shutters.

A voice came from the dark doorway as the shoji slid open.

"Good morning Kenshin is my futon comfy" she giggled while she ruffled the edge of her nightgown.

"Oh yeah very comfy … wait a minute your futon"

"Oh don't get all freaked out on me now it's not like we did anything" she said still giggling.

Kenshin got up and felt the cold draft against his bare skin.

"Wait a minute where's my jeans and my shirt" he said beginning to panic.

'Aack I'm only in my boxers thank goodness they're not my swordsman pair' he thought scrambling to get the sheets and wrap them around his waist.

"Oh I washed them for you and they still smell like cherry blossoms and sandalwood … I love that scent" she let the last bit slip out as she reddened at the thought and thanked Buddha for the darkness of the early morn.

'I know' Kenshin thought to himself. There was a long awkward pause between them that was broken by Kaoru.

"Ummm you know I'm going to go and get a bath ready for you … I hope that you like your bath like mine" she said as she scurried out of the room easily getting herself out of her brief awkwardness.

Kaoru in the open air bath area

Kaoru sat on the edge of the hot spring testing the water with her fingers as she leaned in and smelled the aroma of cherry blossoms and sandalwood intoxicate her senses.

"Kaoru are you ok" came Kenshin's voice.

She fell in just enough to get her upper torso wet before she was hoisted upwards. Her body was touching his momentarily before she pulled away. A hand caressed the side of her face. For some unknown reason this seamed all to familiar for her. She placed a hand on his left cheek and caressed the smooth as silk skin.

'Wait I've done this before only his skin was never this smooth before' she thought. 'But I've only just met him how can this be … I know I've dreamt about this … it's all to weird' she went over all of this in her mind quickly as Kenshin examined her expression. All she could do was look into his violet orbs pleading him for all of the answers to her barrage of questions. Kenshin looked into her sapphire orbs with almost all of the same questions. Each of them pleading the other to help their souls ease a little bit.

Kaoru leaned her face more to his until their noses touched. Then Kenshin just out of the blue let his lips gently graze hers for a brief moment as his hands roamed her body every so often.

She pulled away. And Kenshin looked at her studying the ebony strands stuck to the sides of her face and her face reddening slightly her breathing a bit faster.

She flung herself into him and cried.

"Kenshin is that you … is it really you … I remember only bits but I remember"

She cried into the warm loving chest of this caring man as a few solemn tears escaped Kenshin.

"Yeah, Kaoru it's me"

Author's Randon Ramblings: Ok so what do you think? I hope that everyone enjoyed it and please don't forget to review! This just happened to be to good of a place to stop more in the next chapter promise! Oh I got a new nickname it's Kitsune! Hahaha my guy friends gave it to me I'm Japanese and Latin what a mix right? I wonder why they chose that hmmmmmm... Alright thank you much Bye Bye! Riasan


	3. Begining to an ending?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is unfortunately not my creation (and it never will be waaaah) it belongs to the brilliant mind of Nobihiro Watsuki. I just enjoy writing stories about his characters. All right you must be tired of my babbling so here goes:9

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter three: Beginning to an ending

When Kaoru awoke she turned her head to see if Kenshin was still there.

'Good he should be sleeping after what happened last night that guy that fell on him was over two hundred and fifty pounds' she thought. Kaoru let a content sigh escape her as she looked at her newly found friend. She arched her back in a full body stretch and got up to practice before her students arrived. As she closed the shoji she blew Kenshin a quick kiss.

When Kenshin awoke his eyes were still closed. He patted the other side of the futon … nothing … he stretched his arm out further still nothing. He got up and wandered around the house until he reached a dojo. He slid open the shoji and saw Kaoru practicing kenjitsu alone. He stood quietly until she stopped then collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. He snuck up behind her with god like speed. He patted her on the head.

"I didn't know you practiced kendo and kenjitsu Kaoru"

"Who the heck are you"

"Oro" He fell to the floor beside her and almost hit his head. Luckily she caught him. She sat there quietly stroking his brow.

"Shhh it's ok Kenshin I was only joking" she comforted. Kaoru tilted his head up so she could gaze into Kenshin's violet orbs.

"Huh Kaoru wh…" he was silenced by her lips pressing upon his own. She pulled away gently. Kenshin stood up pulling Kaoru along with him.

"What was that about"

"Oh that I was just practicing that's all"

"Practicing?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow to her.

"Not kissing you … well so what if I was practicing kissing you huh" she attempted to turn the tables on him.

"Umm well … you never were this straight forward I hope you know that"

"Oh trust me I know this now when I want something I always get it" she stated with the look of confidence he had only seen upon Misao's face.

"You know it's a good thing that it's the weekend otherwise we would both be in deep crap with our studies I hope you know" Kenshin desperately tried to change the subject.

"You think I don't know this" she asked.

"You probably knew I just wanted to know what you would have done if yesterday would've been Sunday"

"If yesterday was Sunday I would have … umm left you here resting while I went to school" she finished with her nerves beginning to get to her.

"Oh ok then … hey why don't we practice for a while together ok" he suggested out of nowhere. Kaoru walked up to him and wrapped her rooms around him.

"Uh Kaoru I didn't mean that kind of practice"

"Oh I know that I was just giving you a hug to thank you for helping me practice … hmm looks like someone's mind was in the gutter"

"My mind was not in the gutter thank you" he stated sounding offended. Kaoru pulled away and looked him over. Then snickered a little.

"What"

"Oh nothing … it's just I can't have my new assistant instructor doing his job in his boxers that's all"

"That would be a good idea if I changed wouldn't it"

"I'll go get you a uniform okay" she smiled and scurried out of the room quickly. She was back before Kenshin could turn around.

"Here you go this should fit you well" she handed him the uniform. He started tossing the uniform on as Kaoru gazed at him dreamily. She walked up to him and smoothed out his uniform across his well-chiseled chest. She playfully tugged on one of Kenshin's crimson locks then kissed him until he pulled away slowly.

"Whoa where did that come from"

"Whoops … I guess I got a little carried away … sorry Kenshin … bad … bad Kaoru no baka" she turned on her heel to get her sword and punish herself with five hundred swings until she had her ponytail pulled upon by Kenshin.

"Don't be sorry" he paused then caressed her back. This sent shivers down her back. She stepped away and took deep calming breaths.  
'Ha that red-head baka is so in love with me ha (maniacal laughter)' she gloated happily. A hand waved in front of her face.

"Yoo hoo hello anyone home Kaoru are you ok hey snap out of it"

"Oh uh sorry bout that" she fumbled around for the right words. 'Hmm umm change of pace yeah that would be good' Kaoru thought of way to get out of this situation.

"Come on Kenshin we better get to practicing before my students arrive ok" she said and then got him a sword as well.

"Come on Kenshin I bet you can't beat me" she teased.

"Oh I seriously doubt you can beat me Kaoru" he teased back with a mischevious smile. They sparred for an hour until they came to a draw.

"Hey 'pant' that was 'pant' a really good 'pant' workout 'pant' "

"Yeah I 'pant' think you're 'pant' pretty good Kenshin" They stood opposite of each other hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Both sat on the floor then lay on their backs. Their stomachs growling broke the silence between them. 'Blasted stomach must you intrude' Kaoru thought irritably.

"Oops I guess I forgot to feed the both of us … I better go start some lunch" she said and ran out of the room before Kenshin put say anything. When Kenshin had found his beloved she was rummaging through her refrigerator.

"Hey Kenshin could you please get the cutting board out of the cabinet on your left" she asked with her back to him.

"Wait a minute how did you do that Kaoru your back was to me" he said while handing her the cutting board.

"Huh oh that I just sensed you nothing more than that" she smiled at him.

"I have a question"

"And I might have an answer ask"

"Are your cooking skills as I remember them" he asked readying himself to dodge any flying cutlery.

She turned around and looked at him as if she was choosing which part of his body she was going to use as her target.

"You know what Himura Kenshin I honestly would appreciate it if you wouldn't say that my cooking skills might have surpassed your own by now" she stated smugly.

"Oh really then we'll just have to let you cook then now won't we" he challenged.

"Fine. Tonight we shall be serving steamed eggplant, grilled salmon, and no meal is complete with out rice" she said this statement as if she was a waitress at restaurant reciting the night's menu.

"Ooh sounds good. But where in the world did you learn how to cook that I last remember you couldn't even prepare tofu properly" he teased.

"For your information I learned how to cook from my mother when I was younger" there was a twinge of sadness in her voice that Kenshin didn't notice.

"Speaking of your mother when do I get to meet her and your dad" he asked excitedly. She ignored the question and began to slice the eggplant.

"Kaoru what's wrong did I say something to hurt you … Kaoru" he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around with forced cheerfulness upon her face.

"Oh nothing's wrong Kenshin please I don't need or want you to worry over me okay" she pulled his hand off of her shoulder.

"Something is wrong I know it I've known you too long for you to pull that wool over my eyes" he stated then crossed his arms.

"You never will miss a thing will you Kenshin" she said beneath her breath.

"What was that Kaoru did you happen to say something" he questioned with his infamous eyebrow quirk.

"No it was nothing at all okay so please don't worry" she lamely stated.

"Oh alright … ok if you won't tell me willingly I'll just have to force it out of you" he pounced on her and gently brought her to the ground without hurting her. He began to tickle her and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Okay Kenshin … I … I give up … I'll … I'll tell you … just … just please stop … Kenshin ok get off of me … if you don't I'll … I don't know yet … anyway get off" she ended irritably. He nuzzled the nape of her neck lovingly.

"You know what Kaoru … I still am unable to believe the fact that I've found you … now I have you all to myself" he whispered into her hair. Her entire body gave an enormous shiver not due to the fact he was so close to her but it was what he had said. He got up and hoisted her up with him.  
"The answer to your question earlier is you'll never get to meet them because … because" she hugged Kenshin and cried into his chest. He propped her face on one of his hands and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his uniform. His efforts of wiping away the tears were useless because more just took their predacessors places.

Authors Random Ramblings: Sorry guys I just had to leave off there otherwise this chapter would be entirely to long for my liking. The next chapter won't be all that exciting either it's lots and lots of explaining. But please don't worry I'll make it a little more interesting than that kay. I promise. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review!


	4. An explanation

Disclaimer: For crying out loud people must I do this every single time? Oh well I guess that I have to. Yes all of it belongs to Watsuki, not me there are you people happy now that you've crushed all of my hopes and dreams? Oh well just enjoy this chapter ok? (P.S. I wrote all of this stuff by hand before I even dreamed about all of you reading it ENJOY!) You know what … oh never mind you guys are probably all tired of me on with the show! Or whatever this thing is I wrote…

Kaoru: Will you shut up already you're driving us all batty beats chibi Riasan upside the head with shinai  
Kenshin: Oro? runs over to chibi Riasan and starts treating her wounds Are you ok she doesn't even hit Yahiko that hard  
Kaoru: Why you little rat … trying to move in on my man are you … we'll see about that fight cloud appears over chibi Riasan and Kaoru. Riasan goes flying off somewhere  
Kenshin: And now on with the show … or whatever this thing is  
Kaoru: Not you too!

Love of a Lifetime  
Chapter Four: An explanation

Kaoru sobbed for a minute then spoke "I'll tell the story from the beginning … When I was thirteen my mother and father had taken me out to get mother's wedding kimono sized for me for it would be to big for me even at the height I am know … she had given me two things that day her favorite wooden bead necklace and her bridal kimono. She was telling me how important it is that I find myself a husband who would take care of me, or my guardian would find someone suitable if I was unable to. We wee on our way out to celebrate … I had just gotten accepted into a prestige pre-med high school. My father came to a halt. I looked outside of the clouded window and saw the figure of a man. He opened my father's door and I ducked behind the back seat hoping and praying to buddha he wouldn't see me and that's hen I heard it 'BANG'. My father had been shot. As the man was dragging my father's corpse my mother pushed me out of the car to save me. She kept saying 'I'll get out after you hurry up go on get out.' I rolled out of the car into the mud and watched as the drove off, gun pointed to her skull. I covered my ears so as not to hear the deafening 'BANG'. I sat on the bench of a bus stop, shivering, cold, and soaked down to the bone. A man who was tall, handsome and mysterious found me. I asked what his name was he told me to call him Hiko. He seemed vaguely familiar but nothing registered the way it was supposed to. I fell unconscious and awoke in this house. He cared for me and taught me how to defend myself and as he said 'survive in this cruel uncaring world.' He treated me as his own. Sadly he had to go off on some sort of purification journey and left me here to fend for myself. All I have to say is this I know that someone up there has big plans for me and they didn't intend on me dieing at an early age." She finished with a weak smile then the waterfalls began flowing once more as she burrowed into Kenshin's chest as if to hide from the world. She forgot all about lunch and wept as though there was no tomorrow.

Kenshin put his face in Kaoru's raven silk and spoke "Hush now Kaoru everything will get better … I cannot erase all of the pain you have … that I cannot but someone who once loved me said sadness is beautiful but loneliness is tragical … and since you have me you won't be lonely so there won't be any tragedies we can't handle together" He carried her to her room and laid the both of them down. He pulled her steadily shaking body closer to his in a tight embrace. Once she had cried herself to sleep he got up and put up a sign stating classes would resume as scheduled next week. He took it upon himself to salvage what was left of lunch for most of it had probably been turned to charcoal during all of the commotion. As he flicked off the charred bits of salmon from the grill he gazed out the window as the rain pounded something of a steady beating drum.

"Kenshin" came a scream from Kaoru's room. He dashed to her room at a lightning pace. He stifled a laugh as a quivering lump beneath the sheets jumped then landed with a thud as lightning flashed and the thunder boomed.

The thunder boomed again "Ken…" her scream was stifled by Kenshin's lips pressed upon her own.

"Hush now … who knows what the neighbors will think I'm doing to you if they herd that scream again … it's ok I'm here now to protect you don't worry the last thing I need is you complaining about getting gray hair" he calmed her down momentarily. The thunder and lightning flashed and boomed again and Kaoru practically jumped into his arms then buried her face in his chest yet again hoping that this man would keep his promise of keeping her safe from the monsters of nature that lurked outside her walls. All he could do was sit there stroking her hair until the storm subsided. He buried his face in her hair and was intoxicated by the smell of jasmine. He nuzzled her neck to let her know that the storm had passed them. Her answer was a content yawn as she snuggled more. He moved down slowly and suckled just beneath her collarbone. This was returned by a full body stretch.  
"Mmmm … hey you" she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey yourself … do you think that you're ready to eat something" he questioned pulling the both of them up.

"Of course Ana… uh Kenshin … you made lunch all by yourself"

"Yes I did … I hope that doesn't bother you"

"No it doesn't bother me … do you mind if I go take a bath before I eat I have to wash off all that sweat from earlier"

"I don't mind at all … in fact why don't I prepare your bath for you" he dashed out of the room before she could even answer. She changed into her towel and walked into the bath area. She looked around and Kenshin was nowhere to be found. She slipped into the warm steamy bath gently and just as she became comfortable she pulled under the water. She opened her eyes and what she saw completely surprised her. She slapped her intruder then came up for air. Seconds later Kenshin came up as well.

"Oh my goodness Kenshin … I'm so sorry … wait why are you smiling like that …" she soon found out the answer to her question as she watched Kenshin climb out of the bath.

"Why you little … Kenshin Himura you pervert give me back my towel" she got up to go and chase him then immediately plopped back down into the water.

"You know the pain is worth all of this I hope you know" he said sarcastically as he walked to the doorway with Kaoru's towel slung over his shoulder.

"Give that back Kenshin … or I'll … or I'll" she paused 'Or I'll what that baka has the upper hand … how do I get myself stuck like this she thought.

"Or you'll what if you want your towel you'll just have to come over here and rip it from my hands." He teased dangling the towel.

"That would just totally defeat the purpose of a towel … Please give me my towel" All Kenshin did was shake his head in protest.

"You know what fine if you don't want to give me my towel then you won't get your surprise I had planned for tonight" she said attempting to get his attention.

He opened an eye "Umm you know what I think that the food is burning" he excused himself and dashed out of the room.

She ran to her room and got dressed at lightning speed and met Kenshin in the kitchen. His back was to her when she entered.

"I already set out your food on the table" he said wryly. She sat and waited for Kenshin to sit so that they could begin to eat. She finished eating before he did. She walked around to the sink and set the dishes in it, then she walked behind Kenshin and 'THWACK' hit him upside the head.

"Ouch Kaoru what was that for" he asked rubbing his abused skull.

"That Kenshin Himura was for stealing my towel and attempting to seduce me in the bath … but mainly for stealing my towel" she finished then walked off to her room humming a merry melody.

Author's Random Ramblings: So everybody what do you think? Drop me a review ok? I really do appreciate all of the critique that I get from my readers! What did you think of my mini script under the disclaimer huh? Alright mot much left to say!  
Bye bye! Riasan:9

Kaoru: So now you don't talk when you're supposed to bad baka deshi  
Chibi Riasan: But I'm not your student … please don't hit me  
Kenshin: Aww isn't that cute Kaoru you're training her she's so kawaii  
Chibi Riasan and Kaoru stand with mouths to the ground.  
Chibi Riasan: Wait a minute how'd I get into these clothes …


	5. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own it at all what so ever

Interlude

Okay hello all of my dear beloved readers! I just wanted to clarify a few things with everyone. Below is a list of vital info you need to know to understand the fic k?

1. Kenshin is currently 19 and Kaoru is 17 which means she's still a minor (this is important in upcoming chapters)

2. Kenshin and Tomoe are brother and sister.

3. These are the pairings Kenshin and Kaoru, Megumi and Sano, and finally Misao and Aoshi. (M+S and M+A will apear in later chapters.)

4. Kaoru's house is very big. Thus she has lots of bathrooms ok.

5. Everyone who's in college at the moment (except Kaoru) is a sophomore (or second year). So Kaoru (freshman or first year) is taking advanced classes.

6. OOCness is spread throughout the story. It's not totally OOC. Yet the characters aren't completely themselves.

7. I'm not the absolute best at grammar and spelling ok! I will make a few mistakes here and there. Just don't kill me for them, please . . .

Well everything included here is important not all is vital. Tee hee hee. If I missed anything you don't understand just drop me a message and I will gladly clarify and update this chapter thing. K ? And another good bit of news my arranged marriage is (thank buddha) cancelled forever. Reason is he tried to er… take advantage of me while I was uhr… intoxicated (alcohol). So my parents said the marriage is off. Now I have a cute little surfer boy all to myself. (Hello six-pack abs of steel!) Alright I hope that Kenshin-gumi isn't mad at me because this little chapter/interlude is a bit short on words.


	6. A New Arrival

A new arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own it what so ever! No matter how hard I wish…

Kaoru: You really ought to be a bit more creative you know

Riasan: Well if I didn't spend all of my time thinking up the plots for my stories that you just so happen to be in I could be a tad bit more creative…

Kaoru: Are you threatening me?

Riasan: Maybe I am maybe I'm not who knows you'll find out won't you

Kaoru: What could you possibly do to me…

Riasan: Well I could kill you off and replace you with me … smiles at Kenshin who isn't hearing a word of this

Kaoru: You … you wouldn't … would you…

Riasan: I would … but it all depends on how you act snickers behind fan

Kaoru: You … you're worse than Megumi and she flirts with him

Riasan: You want me to flirt with him?

Kaoru: Let's get on with this lovely little chapter that the bi… I mean wonderful authoress has here for you all

Riasan: Kenshin yoo hoo …

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter five: A new arrival

After Kenshin had finished the dishes he wandered around the house aimlessly.

'What could Kaoru have possibly planned for tonight I wonder …' Kenshin's mind wandered where it shouldn't be wandering. He came to a halt at the back door. He slid the shoji open and saw a tree filled with cherry blossoms looming over a pool that looked more like a lagoon. Kenshin stepped out into the darkness of the night. The ground was dampened from the earlier storm and a cloud of mist hung over the scene. He was drawn to the serenity of the lagoon like pool. He looked closer at it and saw the bottom of it was painted black or perhaps a deep azure color. The next thing he knew with a loud splash he had been pushed into the lagoon. Finally when he came up he heard the laughter of his beloved. She watched him get out looking like a drowned rat with such amusement upon her face that she almost couldn't look at him.

"Hey look it's a giant red haired rat getting out of hole he dug himself into" she doubled over in laughter.

"You really think that's funny do you here why don't we go for a dip shall we" he scooped her up into his arms and before she could protest both of them were sopping wet.

"Kenshin you … I can't believe you … I swear I'll get you back for this… " she huffed and somehow pulled a bokken out of thin air.

Kenshin's mind at the moment

'Oh please not the head not the head not the head … to late'

Kaoru hit him head on and he sank to the bottom like a rock.

"Oh sorry Kenshin I didn't mean to hit you that hard…" she said and then dived under before he could drown. She had already gone inside to get a towel before Kenshin awoke to find a small boy staring at him.

"She hit you with her bokken didn't she," he asked Kenshin helping him up.

"How did you … wait who are you …" he asked rubbing his skull trying to rid himself of the pain.

"My name's …" he was stopped briefly.

"Yahiko Myojin … what could you possibly be doing here" Kaoru asked with a smug look on her wet face.

"Well thanks for saying hi busu … and the bast… I mean Hiko sent me to check on you …"

he stated crossing his arms in front of him.

"What do you mean check on me …" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You know see how you're doing, make sure you haven't burned the house down with your awful cooking, and to make sure you aren't hanging around the opposite sex, which I can see you've been doing …" he said taking a mental note.

"Oh this is Kenshin … he was sort of knocked out at a party last night his friends brought him here so I could keep an eye on him …" she started to sweat profusely.

"Is that so … well it looks like you were about to kill your patient …" he stated looking at Kenshin suspiciously.

"No really I was just walking around admiring the stars and I fell in …" he paused trying to think of a good lie to tell " I'm still not completely back to normal … she went in after me really that's all" he gave his rurouni grin and walked to the house.

"Let's go inside so Kaoru doesn't have to take care of anyone else," he said sliding the shoji open.

"I wouldn't let busu get near even if I was dieing" Yahiko grunted under his breath.

"What was that little Yahiko-chan," she asked with a forced smile plaguing her lips.

"I'm not little … I'm fifteen …" he grumbled.

"C'mon let's go … Kaoru would you please make some tea" Kenshin asked flashing his grin yet again.

"Umm sure … but could we please change out of these wet clothes first" she asked a small smile replaced the frown on her face from earlier.

"Oops I guess I forgot …" he sweat dropped while inspecting his own clothes. They walked into the warmth of the house. Kenshin and Kaoru left Yahiko in the dining room so that they could change. When he saw Kaoru emerge from her room he almost died laughing.

"What is that you're wearing" he choked out.

"This you idiot is what I happen to wear to bed … all I have to say is love it or shove it" she stated haughtily. She was wearing track pants and a half shirt with her hair pinned up into a bun. Kenshin popped his head out of the room.

"Kaoru could you run to my car and bring my gym bag please …" he asked his face tinting a little.

"Um sure Kenshin just a sec" she smiled and left to his car laughing quietly to herself. She came back momentarily bag swinging at her side.

"Here you go Kenshin" she handed him the gym bag and he was out in a minute wearing some shorts and an a-shirt.

"Hey I have an idea let's call Megumi, Sano, Misao, Tsubamae, and Aoshi over for a party" Kaoru said with a wicked grin spreading across her face.

Author's random ramblings: Okay this seems like a good place to stop for now! Sorry if this chapter was a tad bit dull. I'm working on a few different things at the moment so sorry if I take a while to update! Thankies Riasan :9


	7. An ingenious idea

An ingenious idea

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter six: An ingenious idea

Soon after being called over for a party everyone was there. Sano bringing sake. Misao bringing extra futons. Megumi bringing her families remedy for hangovers. Tsubamae bringing food. And Aoshi bringing himself.

"So who's the kid," Sano inquired picking Yahiko up by the collar of his shirt.

"Put me down or I swear that I'll … that I'll …" Yahiko argued.

"Or you'll what squirt," Sano said smugly. Misao laughed watching Yahiko squirm like a rat caught in a trap.

"Umm maybe you should put him down please Sano," Tsubamae asked ineptly. A small pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Whatever you say Tsubamae-chan" Sano plopped Yahiko down on the floor unceremoniously.

"Thank you … umm I'm Yahiko …" he was stopped short by Tsubamae's finger over his lips.

"Don't worry I know who you are … Kaoru's told me all about you … she used to tutor me in pre med classes … I believe that we're the same age aren't we …" Tsubamae chatted politely.

"Wait if you're my age shouldn't you be a freshman or a sophomore in high school" he half stated and half asked.

"I am … you silly I just take harder classes than most students that's all …" she smiled and turned to watch the others in their conversations.

"Alright enough talk about school it's Saturday night. Let's party," Megumi and Misao chimed in unison. Tsubamae ran into the kitchen preparing some green tea and her famous (amongst her friends anyway) vanilla chai tea. All the futons were spread across the living room. Everyone had just gotten comfy as Megumi came into the room.

"You're not going to bed are you … because we're going to play a little game the girls and I like to call … truth or dare," she said fox ears appearing. Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Aoshi looked at each other in pure horror.

"So who wants to go first … " Megumi stared around the group of friends.

"Fine I'll go first," she paused looking around at them all meticulously picking out the first victim "you rooster head" she said pointing at him.

"Dare" he stated lamely.

"Ok I dare you to go the entire night without drinking a single sip of sake" she smiled in a fox-like manner. Sano's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Within moments he was recollected.

"Fine I can handle that" he said and eyed the sake bottle across the room. Misao laughed uncontrollably.

"Fine now it's my turn … I choose the demented weasel laughing her head off" Sano said with an evil grin" everyone looked at Misao awaiting her reply.

"I'm not afraid of this stupid rooster head … dare" she gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Okay you asked for it … I dare you to down a shot of sake," he said pouring the shot.

"Fine stupid rooster head" She snatched up the shot and gulped it down.

"I guess you can hold your liquor better than most women…" he grumbled.

hic everyone turned to Misao.

"Misao it's your turn …" Megumi said tapping her on the shoulder.

"I know that hic and I choose you Megumi" she said hiccupping again.

"Dare …"she squeaked out.

"Hmmmmmm … hic I dare you to be the rooster head's wife until midnight on Sunday hic" she finished smiling as two jaws dropped to the ground. Kenshin and the others laughed hysterically.

"WHAT!" came the exclamation from Sano whose jaw was still on the ground.

"How could you do this to me Misao …" Megumi glared at her friend.

"I just wanted payback because hic the rooster head knows that sake gives hic me the hiccups…" she smiled and hiccupped again.

"A dare's a dare Megumi stop being such a big baby and suck it up," Kaoru said still laughing.

"Did you even stop to think about how I would feel about this …" Megumi managed. Misao tapped her chin pensively.

She smiled with a weasel grin, "Nope … I guess hic not" she paused, "well kitsune it's your turn hey my hicu… hic nevermind."

Megumi looked at Kaoru with a sly little smile then looked at Kenshin.

"I choose the tanuki girl," Megumi said slyly.

"Fine dare …" she said trying to keep her cool and not spaz.

"Are you sure …" Megumi said luring Kaoru further into her trap. 'This is what you get for laughing at a kitsune' Megumi thought an evil grin slowly spreading across her face.

"I can handle whatever childish request you ask of me without throwing a fit like you did," Kaoru boasted.

"Fine I dare you to sleep in the same futon as Ken-san," she paused looking at the dace of her victim as the words hit her with full force, "are you scared tanuki … oh Ken-san stop looking so surprised … I'm doing you a favor … even if that favor has something to do with an ugly tanuki." She smiled sarcastically.

'Great stupid fox … I could back down now … but this tanuki never backs down from a challenge' Kaoru thought.

"I accept," Kaoru, said trying to cover up the blush that spread across her face. Kenshin's face was a slight shade of pink.

"Now it's my turn and I choose my kendo club superior … Aoshi" his eye opened slowly as he watched her.

"Wait a minute I have a question … all of you knew Kaoru except Sano and me … that's kinda weird…" Kenshin finished scratching his head.

"And everyone knows Aoshi-sama and didn't tell me … what is wrong with you people," Misao exploded then covered her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Ahem … can we please get back to the game … we've had enough random outbursts for the night … it's my turn … so Aoshi truth or dare," she said with a wicked grin.

"Truth," he said calmly.

"Okay … hmm … oh are you doing anything special for someone on tanabata and if so who?" A few heads turned to Misao.

"Yes I am …" he said trying very hard to keep all blush away from his face.

"Who?" Kaoru prodded.

"Someone," he stated plainly.

"Who?" she asked this time annoyed.

"You never said I had to identify names so for now that person shall remain as someone," he stated matter of factly.

"Cheater …" Kaoru grumbled.

"Aoshi it's your turn," Megumi said tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Tsubamae," he was interrupted by Kaoru.

"Leave the kids out of this," she said looking over at Yahiko and Tsubamae.

"No … it's okay really Kaoru I want to play … truth," Tsubamae said shakily.

"Why are you so nervous," it was a simple question to everyone except Tsubamae.

"B-because I'm around more new people than I'm used to … that's all," she said almost fainting.

"Your turn," Kaoru said touching Tsubamae's hand.

"Umm oh right Yahiko…" she said blushing to the faintest shade of pink.

"Truth," he said dully.

"Okay then can you really fight with a sword if you can let's see you against Kaoru," she said this all surprisingly fast.

"Yes I can and busu c'mon let's …"his sentence finished in a resounding 'thwack' to his skull.

"Kenshin," was all Yahiko said as he mentally laughed maniacally,

"Dare why not," he said pleasantly.

"I dare you to kiss all of the girls in the room and come up with who's the best," he said.

"Why couldn't I have gotten a dare like that," Sano grumbled angrily to himself.

"Okay," was all he could say before four different females encircled him like a pack of wolves. 'Ooh wolves aah … Saito whoa was that ever random and at a time like this too eew…' that was the last thing he thought before several sets of lips had been forced upon his own.

"Well, they're all good in their own way," Kenshin smiled trying to rub some lipstick off.

"Tsubamae has a sweet innocent kiss, Megumi has a sexy kiss, Misao has a fun kiss, and Kaoru has an entrancing kiss," he said after all the lipstick was off his face.

"Busu entrancing hah," Yahiko guffawed. All the girls were blushing while Aoshi and Sano were giving Yahiko the death glare.

"Well that's everyone let's all go to bed some of us shall be bunking," she said frivolously looking at Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru. Everyone had fallen asleep. Kenshin and Kaoru snuggled beneath their blanket; Sano and Megumi had their backs facing each other, Aoshi a few feet away from Misao, and Yahiko and Tsubamae facing each other with a good six feet between them. (Kaoru assured this.)

Author's random ramblings: Well that's it for this chappie! Not much to say, thanks for making it this far! Please REVIEW! Thankies in advance -Kenshin's Little Kitsune.


End file.
